


Mission Gone Wrong

by Emily_F6



Series: Irondad Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad Bingo 2019, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is Penny because Peter is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_F6/pseuds/Emily_F6
Summary: The mission was, technically, a success.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad Bingo 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664827
Comments: 3
Kudos: 259





	Mission Gone Wrong

The mission had, technically, been successful. Bad guys taken out, illegal alien weapons recovered and safely disposed of...ever since Toomes, Penny and Mr. Stark had been trying to clean up the city...to get rid of the alien weapons that had found their way into the black market. At first, Penny had sort of been on her own, with Mr. Stark supervising from afar. Keeping tabs on her and such. But then, after a particular mission where Penny had finally been forced to ask for backup, he'd started showing up during her patrols, especially if she said the words 'alien weapon.'

This particular bust had been weeks in the making. Lots of planning, tracking...waiting around for someone to do something illegal. There was a considerable amount of legal gray area when I came to owning weapons made with Chuitari tech, so they tended to wait until the criminals were actually using them to try and take them down. The gang had been causing some trouble around Queens mostly, but after a couple of weeks of watching, they'd finally attempted to rob a bank.

Cue Spidergirl.

And Iron Man.

It hadn't been the worst fight Penny had ever been in. Lots of alien weapons...about four or five, but she liked to think that she was getting better at this whole fighting thing. Enhanced reflexes and super strength and a sense for when things were about to hit her, not to mention sparring with Natasha, had given her a foundation to work off of. So she thought she'd done pretty good. That is, until one of the men had gotten her with a knife.

The knife had cut through her suit, slicing her in the arm. It had barely bled, so she hadn't been worried. Pressing a glove covered hand to it, she had hesitated for a moment, stepping back and webbing him to a wall...and then she'd gone back to the fight. Back to taking down people with real weapons. And sure, her arm had stung a little, but she'd been fine.

Totally fine.

They had wrapped it up fairly quickly, and then they'd been on their way back to the tower, Penny meeting Mr. Stark a few blocks away once the cops arrived, and then climbing into the back of a car driven by Happy who hadn't exactly lived up to his name. "You know this is my night off?" He asked, glaring back at them in the rearview mirror.

Penny smirked, well aware by now that his griping was just for show. Mostly. Mr. Stark had already pulled out his phone, thumbs flying over the touchscreen. "Mhm," he muttered.

"And you know I had a date?"

Penny scrunched her nose, glaring out the window. It had been a month and a half since he and her aunt had gone on their first date and she had yet to get used to it. A sharp stinging in her arm distracted her from Mr. Stark's reply, but then they were moving and she wondered if he was taking her home.

"Kid, how's a sleepover sound?" Mr. Stark asked, and she grimaced.

"Is Happy staying over at my aunt's?" Her mentor gave her an apologetic smile and she shuddered. "Gross."

Mr. Stark gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder before going back to his phone, and Penny took the opportunity to glance at her arm. The cut was healing fine, but the skin around it was red...she poked it with a frown and winced. It was hot.

The drive seemed to stretch for hours, even though it couldn't have been longer than twenty minutes, tops. It was late, and New York traffic was starting to die down a little as Happy made his way back to the tower. The tower was in sight when her stomach twisted, the pain making her grit her teeth and bite back a gasp.

Glancing over at Mr. Stark, she opened her mouth to speak, but the pain choked her, turning to nausea so fast that her head spun...or maybe that was the dizziness. The world moved around her as Happy drove, the sounds of horns honking and her heart beating so loud in her ears...she pressed a hand to her arm and flinched. It was hot.

"I...police...should…weapons…". Mr. Stark was saying, not that anything he said made any sense. It hurt...it hurt so much and she tried to breathe through it but they were parking and Mr. Stark was still on his phone, climbing out of the car without a second glance.

In the front seat, Happy took a deep breath before speaking. "Look, kid, I know that this thing with your aunt and me is...weird." He started, sounding almost sheepish. Penny could feel the Earth spinning, a weird feeling in both of her ears knocking her off balance as the pain in her stomach turned sharper somehow, and her whole body was covered in sweat. "But I don't want you to think…"

"Happy…". She interrupted, her voice barely a rasp, and his voice cut off before suddenly he was twisting around in his seat.

"Kid?"

"Happy, something...somethings wrong…". She sobbed, aware of the tears but unable to stop them as she forced the door open, dropping to her knees and vomiting, barely able to hold herself up with a hand pressed to the concrete. The fluids she brought up burned her throat, and when she opened her eyes, there was frothy red mixed in with the remains of her lunch.

An arm around her shoulders kept her from crashing face-first into the puddle, and her knees stung from where they'd hit the concrete. The pain in her stomach hadn't stopped...if anything it was worse, and she felt herself shaking, tears dripping down her cheeks as she sobbed, screaming when the pain twisted her stomach in waves. "Boss!" Happy cried as she cried, and the footsteps that raced toward them ended abruptly as Mr. Stark came into her field of vision, his hands on her cheek.

"Penny? Kid? Talk to me, Penny!"

"Hurts...Mr. Staaa…".

And then she was thrashing.

Penny had read somewhere that people weren't usually conscious during a seizure. That they blacked out and when they woke up, everything was okay and they were better or maybe they were in a hospital...but Penny could feel it. Could feel her arms moving, could hear the grunts and cries coming from her mouth. She could hear Mr. Stark yelling something about help and Happy's retreating footsteps. She could feel her bladder let go and wondered how the hell she could ever face Mr. Stark again when she'd just peed herself in front of him.

He didn't seem to notice, though. Instead, she felt the man ease her head into his lap, restraining her gently as her body seized and shook, his fingers running through her hair. "You're okay, Pen. It's okay. I've got you. I'm here, kid."

"Tony, what…"

"She's been seizing for two minutes." He interrupted, a hand on her hair still smoothing it back, another hand on her shoulder doing its best to keep her from falling off his lap and hitting the floor. "I don't...she threw up...there's blood…"

"Was she hit during the fight?"

"Not that I saw...Karen, sent me her stats."

Penny wasn't sure who he was talking to, but her body seemed slowly to be giving her back control, and she groaned at the pain in her stomach...it was moving. Spreading, up to her chest and head and every part of her. She tried to tell them that it hurt...that everything hurt so much...but she was shaking so hard that her teeth chattered, stomach clenching again. She must have made some kind of noise because the hand stroked her hair, a thumb brushing against her cheek. "It's okay...you're okay, Pen."

"Can you lift her?" Someone asked, and then she was being hoisted into the air. Penny screamed, not able to hold back the cry, and Mr. Stark touched her cheek.

"Okay...okay, honey. I know." The man soothed, squeezing her hand. "Helen?"

And then she was moving. It was getting harder to move...harder to breathe. She opened her mouth, air rasping through her throat as she fought for it. "Damn it...we have to intimate now. Stark, move!"

The tube scraped her throat as it was inserted, and then there was air being forced into her lungs in rhythmic pulses. "Don't fight it, kid. Just let it give you air, okay? You're okay." Mr. Stark reassured her, his hand gripping hers. She wanted to ask what was going on...wanted to know what was happening, but between the pain and the air being forced down her throat, there was no way she could speak. So she squeezed his hand, doing her best not to hurt him.

"I'm right here, kid. I'm not leaving." He promised, a thumb rubbing over her knuckles. "Helen is going to fix you up. Promise. I have the best doctors, remember? It comes with being filthy rich." Normally she would have smiled at that, but a stab of pain in her stomach made her throw her head back, screaming around the tube in her throat. And then something was poking her inner elbow, and cool relief started to spread. "There you go. That should help. Helen?"

There was more taking...more whispering and some shouting and Penny couldn't focus. Couldn't listen. Mr. Stark didn't let go of her hand...not even as the cool relief spread throughout her arms. She couldn't move...couldn't squeeze his hand anymore, but slowly, that stopped bothering her, and she gave in, relaxing in the bed. Soon, she was drifting. Leaving...her mind seemed to leave her body and she was...gone. Resting. The pain wasn't so bad, blackness all around her. She was warm and Mr. Stark was around. So she was safe.

Penny didn't know she was out. It must have been a while...had to have been. At some point, she was being moved, a bed rolling down a hallway. And she slept. Rested. Drifted.

And then she was awake, gritty eyelids peeling open, blinking in the low light coming from a lamp a few feet away. Turning her head was practically impossible and she groaned, fingers twitching as she realized that her hand was still being held. "Take it easy, kid." A voice instructed gently. Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark was there with her. He was still with her. She was in bed, she realized, dressed in what felt like a hospital gown, a tube running under her nose that tickled when she moved.

"Mr…"

"Yep. Mister. That's me." The thumb rubbed over her knuckles. "I'm still here. You with me?"

"Mhm."

"Color me convinced." He teased, chuckling a little. But the sound wasn't amused. It was tight. Afraid. Mr. Stark was sitting right beside her, lips pressed together in a mirthless smile. "Hey, kid."

"Mr...Stark?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him and shifting a little, glad that the movement didn't hurt.

"Yeah, Pen. It's me." He told her, voice heavy with concern, the smile dropping. "How are you feeling?"

"I...I don't know." She admitted, blinking a few times. He slipped an arm under her shoulders, then a straw was placed between her lips.

"Take a drink, kiddo." She did, the cool water heaven on her scratchy throat. She coughed a couple of times, flinching when that just aggravated her throat, and he held her up, arm tight around her shoulders. "Easy, honey. You're okay."

"What...happened?" She gasped out, bringing a hand up to her throat and flinching when that hurt.

"A special neurotoxin. Made just for enhanced individuals." He told her softly, easing her back down onto the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she sunk into it, eyes threatening to shut. Usually, Mr. Stark would have made some kind of joke...asked if she was going to fall asleep on him. Instead, he squeezed her hand. "It was coating the knife that cut you."

Penny blinked, frowning a little. She didn't quite understand. Knife? For a moment, her mind went blank. Then it came to her. A knife. A fight...a...blur. "Do you remember?" She shook her head.

"Not really." For a moment, he seemed like he might be worried. Then his face went back to calm and he smiled.

"That's okay." Mr. Stark reassured her, pushing some of her hair back behind her ear. "Helen said that you might have some trouble remembering everything."

"What happened?" She asked again, and this time, he nodding, seeming to steel himself.

"You were infected with a neurotoxin. Specially designed." He told her again. "Happy drove us home. When we parked, you started vomiting blood and you...you seized for four minutes. That was three days ago." She swallowed hard at that, eyebrows lifting. "You've had six seizures since. Helen was finally able to get an antidote into your system that worked."

Six seizures. She flinched at that, shaking her head. She didn't remember...well, she sort of remembered the first one. "I...I can't remember."

"That's okay. Nothing important happened." He assured her with another smile, patting her on the arm. "You didn't miss anything. The important thing is that you're on the mend, and Helen promised that you'll be back to 100% in a few days. You're on bed rest until she says otherwise."

Penny nodded, eyes fluttering shut, and she felt him place a hand on her cheek. "Hey, kiddo?" She opened her eyes again, struggling to stay awake. "That pain medicine is some pretty serious stuff. I don't blame you for bailing out on me. Just, uh...you need anything, Pen?"

"No...I'm good." She slurred, wiping a clumsy hand over her face, and she heard him chuckle.

"Alright, honey. You get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, as will May who promised to kill me if I didn't tell her the minute you woke up."

"What?" He snorted.

"Sleep, Pen. We'll talk when you wake up."

"Mkay...thanks, Mr. Stark." And, sure that, whatever was happening, she'd be safe with him there, she let herself slip back into sleep.


End file.
